


Winter Mornings

by TakeMeToAnotherWorld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToAnotherWorld/pseuds/TakeMeToAnotherWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now their biggest worry were if they would have enough money for food and when Steve would next have to go to the hospital. It wouldn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mornings

Strong arms wrapped around a thin waist. Every breath the bigger man took reverberated through the smaller. Breath made white clouds in the frigid air in their tiny kitchen. They were both clad in the warmest, softest clothes they owned as they were saving the wood for the night times. Bucky tightened his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzled his face in the back of his neck.

“What are ya doing up so early, doll?” he asked quietly.

“I was just tryin’ to make ya breakfast in bed. Didn’t go so well.” Steve smiled, craning his neck back to place a kiss on the corner of Bucky’s mouth before turning around and focusing on the food on the stove. He finished quickly, trying not to be too distracted by the gentle kisses Bucky was laying all over the nape of his neck and he succeeded with the food being only slightly burnt. They placed the food on a tray and went into their bedroom and ate slowly, murmuring softly to each other in between bites and kisses. When they were finished they lay down, snuggling, not bothering to clean up after their breakfast. They lay and just basked in each other’s warmth, not knowing that soon their days of only worrying about having enough money to put food on the table and when Steve’s next hospital visit would be necessary, would soon be over. 


End file.
